This disclosure is related to techniques for evaluating or measuring matter properties, such as evaluating density from imagery, for example.
Radiological imaging, such as X-ray imaging, for example, may be used to create images of a human subject or their organs and extremities, for example. One particular application of X-ray imaging may be for early detection of breast cancer, which represents a significant cause of mortality among women in the United States. Currently, one of the more widespread screening techniques for breast cancer is X-ray mammography, where malignancies may be detected based on shape and or radiological density. However, current techniques and/or devices used for early detection of breast cancer and/or determination of breast cancer risk may produce varying results, based on one or more factors, such as the subjective analysis of a physician, differing results obtained by differing imaging methods, and equipment variations from imaging device to imaging device. A need exists, therefore, for a method and/or apparatus to improve consistent accuracy of radiological imaging.